


obscure infatuation

by justyouraverageloser



Category: Hurt/Comfort - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Unrequited Love, do you get the idea yet?, dreamnap is end game :), hurt/comfort again, hurt/comfort is the best tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyouraverageloser/pseuds/justyouraverageloser
Summary: Dream thinks he's in love with George. It takes rejection to realize he was wrong.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort - Relationship
Comments: 44
Kudos: 591





	obscure infatuation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greencheetahlover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greencheetahlover/gifts).



> i started writing this yesterday because of the whole twitter thing going on between george and maia  
> at first, it was just going to be dream getting rejected, but then sapnap went dark with dream, and i was like **"dreamnap"**
> 
> i've been memeing green about this oneshot for a whole day, so props to her for dealing with me ily <33

“So? What did you keep me behind for?” George asks curiously, eyes trained on his PC screen.

“There’s...something I’ve been meaning to tell you,” Dream replies, clearing his throat nervously. George stays silent, waiting. “George, I…I’m in love with you.” The Brit remains silent, processing the information before frowning.

“Dream, I’m sorry, but I don’t feel that way about you.” Dream’s heart stops, and he feels like he can’t breathe.

“W-..What?” he chokes out.

“I don’t like you like that, Dream.” In Dream’s mind, the words sound harsh, and his eyes well up with tears.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” he whispers before ending the call and allowing himself to break down, releasing a loud sob. Clutching the fabric of his hoodie on his chest where his heart is, he curls into himself as much as he can in his Pewdiepie chair. The sound of a Discord call pulls him out of his inner self-depreciation, and he accepts it without thinking or checking the user.

“Dream?” the voice questions, sounding worried. “Are you crying?” Wiping his eyes, Dream looks closer at his computer only to see Sapnap’s profile picture. He accidentally gasps and instinctively scoots his chair away from his desk. “Clay, is everything okay?” Dream sniffles.

“Yeah, I’m fine, Sap. Don’t worry about it.”

“I can tell you’re definitely not fine. What happened?” Sapnap presses, not believing Dream for even a second.

“I just...I confessed to George, and he rejected me. I’m really just being overdramatic.”

“You’re not being overdramatic, Dream. I care about you, okay?” Despite Sapnap’s growing feelings for Dream, knowing that George rejected him feels like a punch to the gut. How could you not like someone like _Dream_?

“Okay,” Dream replies halfheartedly. _He sounds so weak,_ Sapnap notes in his head, his stomach squeezing up in concern. Before Sapnap can think his decision through, he gets up.

“I’m going to leave and rejoin the call, okay?” He disconnects, joining the Discord call on his phone instead. “Now, how about we talk about something else to distract you from what happened?” Another small “okay” is heard as Sapnap strolls through his house, gathering his necessities before taking his keys from the counter and making his way to the door that leads out of his apartment. “So, did you have fun while we were filming your new plugin earlier? I sure did. I think that was one of your best.” He rushes down the stairs of the complex as he speaks.

“Yeah…” Dream pauses, mulling over his words before continuing, “I’m glad you enjoyed it.” His spirits seem to be lifting a little bit more by every second that passes, but Sapnap doesn’t deem it enough as he sprints through the parking lot to his car, hopping in and starting it.

“Do you think you’ll be okay for the rest of the day? I promise I’ll talk to you tomorrow, I just have to go for a while.”

“I guess…”

“I’m sorry.” Sapnap chews lightly on his lip as he looks behind him and begins reversing. “Just hold out until tomorrow, Dream. I love you.” Sapnap ends the call, typing something in before turning off his phone and changing the gear. He escapes out onto the road, beginning his drive to the destination he previously set. _I’ll be there as soon as I can, Clay._

* * *

Pulling into the driveway, Sapnap is quick to put his car into park and slip out, snatching his bag from the front passenger seat and slinging it over his shoulder. He gently shuts the car door before locking the metal mode of transportation and ambling up the pavement to the front door. He takes a deep breath as his pointer finger grazes across the doorbell before forcing himself to press it. He can hear the sound of the chime coming from inside as well as stumbled, heavy footsteps approaching. Seconds later, the door swings open, and there stands the man Sapnap had driven thirteen hours to comfort.

“Sapnap..?”

“Hey, Dream.” Sapnap smiles tenderly at the Floridian. He takes a step forward then another before tightly wrapping his arms around Dream and pulling his body towards his own. Dream immediately tenses up, his body going rigid in Sapnap’s hold before slowly relaxing. His head falls forward, his forehead pressing gently against Sapnap’s shoulder. The two stay like that for a while, unmoving, until Dream breaks the silence with a quiet whimper that soon escalates into soft crying. Sapnap responds by running his hand up and down Dream’s back. “You’re going to be okay,” he whispers. Dream hesitantly lifts his arms and finally embraces the Texan back. 

While maintaining the hug, Sapnap manages to lead Dream back into his house, closing the door behind him with his foot. “I’m sorry,” Dream blubbers, pulling away enough to rub aggressively at his red eyes and wet cheeks. “I’m so pathetic,” he murmurs. Sapnap takes one of his arms away from Dream, raising his hand and cradling it around one of Dream’s hands that was still wiping his face.

“Hey, shh…” After debating for a few seconds, he decides _fuck it_ and brings his face closer to Dream’s before gently pressing his lips against the bridge of Dream’s nose which causes Dream’s beautiful green eyes to flutter closed. This gesture—whether platonic or not, however for some reason, deep down, Dream hopes it’s the latter—calms Dream’s nerves and grief. 

As his shaky, labored breathing gradually evens out, Sapnap squeezes his hand lightly then lets go and drops his arm back by his side before bringing it back up again to replace it where it had been around Dream previously. Being like this with Dream almost makes Sapnap forget that he’s only here as a friend to Dream, so he mentally scolds himself for it. Dream, however, begins wondering what it would be like if Sapnap were more than a friend. _Maybe my feelings for George were covering up some sort of hidden feelings for Sapnap? Maybe George wasn’t the one for me after all._ As Dream continues pondering the idea, he notices how well his and Sapnap’s bodies fit together. Even though Sapnap isn’t much shorter than him, it still works out, and it still feels nice and comforting and _warm_.

Growing tired of standing, Sapnap steadily migrates the two of them towards the couch, sitting himself and Dream down onto the piece of furniture. Once they’re settled, Dream impulsively buries his face into Sapnap’s neck, the younger man’s scent easing his heartache even further than he thought possible. Heat erupts on Sapnap’s face along with the fluttering of his heart at the sudden action.

“Nick…” Dream murmurs. The use of his real name surprises Sapnap almost as much as how affectionate Dream was being with him.

“What?”

“I think I’m starting to like you.” Sapnap’s breath hitches, and he knows that he has to make the right decision.

“Don’t get me wrong, Clay, I like you more than you could even imagine, but…” He feels Dream tense up against him. “You just went through rejection. I don’t want to be that person that you run to as a rebound...Give it a week or two, and if you’re still feeling...this, then...you can decide what you want to do about it.” He slides his hands up to Dream’s shoulders, pulling him back to meet his eyes. His expression softens, and he smiles reassuringly at Dream. “When I said I love you earlier, I meant it. I care about you a lot, Clay. You just need to take time to sort all of this out before you rush into anything and end up, well, hurting me.” Sapnap’s words spark something in Dream, and he can’t help but place a small smile on his face in return.

“I understand. How long are you going to stay here?”

“Since I rushed, I only brought a few things with me, so I’ll probably leave first thing tomorrow.” Dream’s smile falls in his disappointment.

“Oh. Okay.” Sapnap instantly notices his change in demeanor.

“I promise I’ll come visit you again soon, though, and we can plan it out better, so I can stay longer. But,” he pulls his hands away from Dream and clasps them together, “let’s not think about that and instead, have fun while I’m here!” Dream nods in agreement and quickly wipes his nose, sniffing loudly. Sapnap reaches over to the coffee table, snatching the remote and sitting back. The rest of the night, they watch movies and laugh together, enjoying each other’s presence and forgetting the reason Sapnap came in the first place.

The next day, Sapnap drives home.

* * *

The sound of loud knocking wakes Sapnap up from his nap. He groans in annoyance, rolling off of his couch onto his feet and brushing down his rumpled clothes. Too lazy to calm his disheveled hair, he shuffles over to the door that leads into his apartment. Dropping his hand onto the handle and starting to turn it, he opens his mouth to decline whatever the person has to sell. He pushes the door open and instantly stops in his tracks once he sees who’s there. He clamps his mouth shut and stares, completely blank on what to say. Luckily, he doesn’t have to say anything because suddenly, big hands are cupping his cheeks and his face is being pulled up to meet a pair of soft lips. The kiss is sloppy and brisk, ending too soon for Sapnap’s taste. He stares forward in a daze before shifting his gaze up to meet green eyes.

“I thought long and hard, and I’ve come to a realization. Nick, it’s you I’ve been in love with. My feelings for George weren’t as strong as I thought they were, and they only blinded me from my true feelings for you. I love you, Nick. You’ve always been there, and it’s always been _you_ , I just had to look to see it, and _god_ am I glad I did. I want to be in a romantic relationship with you if you’ll let me.” Sapnap is left speechless at Dream’s admission, so instead, he reconnects their lips. Dream is taken aback by this action, but he’s quick to kiss back. They stay like that for around half a minute, their pacing slow and gentle. When Sapnap finally pulls away, the two smile widely at each other.

“I love you, too,” Sapnap finally replies, breathless. Dream draws Sapnap into a hug, and as he cherishes the moment, he knows:

_Nick is the one for me._


End file.
